Seven Christmas Later
by Mailyn
Summary: Draco a quitté le monde sorcier après la guerre et vit dans le Londres moldu. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve grimé en père Noël et poursuivi par des yeux étranges... DMHP


'

**SEVEN CHRISTMAS LATER...**

'**  
**

**Auteur** : Mailyn

**Paring** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Genre** : One shot, romance

**Résumé** : Draco a quitté le monde sorcier après la guerre et vit dans le Londres moldu. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve grimé en père Noël et poursuivi par des yeux étranges...

**Note** : Je tiens à vous prévenir, cette fanfiction est en deux parties. La deuxième sera publiée aussi vite que possible. Excellente lecture et joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde…

.

* * *

.

Première partie

**Draco's Christmas Eve…**

**.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_« ...c'est la fin de ce journal, merci de nous avoir suivi. Dans un instant vous retrouvez Jill Moore en direct pour la soirée spécial Noël... »_

Zapp.

_« ...et ne manquez surtout pas le film La Nuit de Noël... »_

Zapp.

_« ...On enchaîne avec Noël. La célèbre fête a vu cette année croître le nombre de... »_

Zapp.

_« ...Offre spéciale Noël ! Pour deux paquets de Kinder Pingui achetés, le troisième vous est offert avec en cadeau... »_

Charmant.

Je soupire lourdement avant d'éteindre ma télé d'un geste las. Chaque fin de décembre, et surtout le vingt-quatre au soir, les publicités se font de plus en plus répétitives et soûlantes. Ils repassent toujours les mêmes films familiaux et romantiquement niaiseux avec O-B-L-I-G-A-T-O-I-R-E-M-E-N-T le mot « Noël » dedans comme dans par exemple : « Une famille pour Noël », « Le Noël de Justin », « Un bébé pour Noël »… Sauf que moi, je ne suis pas un no life en manque de romance donc j'éteins.

Tiens, tant qu'à faire, je vais me présenter : je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je déteste Noël, mais ça, vous l'aviez sans doute déjà deviné…

Je jette un œil à la pendule murale qui indique neuf heures moins vingt et me renfonce dans mon canapé. Dans une heure et demi, je pars travailler et cela me réjouit à peu près autant que d'aller me faire arracher une dent. Il fait diablement froid ce soir, aussi, en dépit du chauffage, je m'enroule dans ma couverture jusqu'à ressembler à une grosse saucisse de Strasbourg. De là où je me trouve, je peux entendre les bruits de la rue. De la musique, des cris, des rires… Soho est en général un quartier de Londres plutôt animé. Il faut croire que, pour Noël, ils se sont surpassés…

Voilà maintenant sept ans que j'ai quitté le monde sorcier pour venir me terrer dans le Londres moldu. On pourrait se demander ce qui a poussé l'héritier d'une des plus riches familles de Sang-Pur à s'humilier ainsi et ce serait tout à fait normal. Mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question maintenant…

J'ai mis un peu de temps à m'habituer à ce quartier. Les gens qui y vivent sont assez exubérants, très démonstratifs et hyper fêtards, surtout le soir. Les couples homosexuels s'affichent ouvertement et cela ne les dérange pas de se bécoter en public. Au départ, j'avais un peu de mal avec tout ça. On m'a toujours appris à brider mes émotions et ne laisser voir que de l'impassibilité et un calme olympien. Mon père me disait que c'était ainsi que les Sang-Pur montraient leur supériorité, ma mère disait que c'était pour intimider et ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

Pourquoi ai-je choisi Soho dans ce cas-là et pas un quartier huppé ? Peut-être parce que personne ne penserait à venir me chercher ici.

Oh, et aussi parce que je suis homosexuel…

Mais j'aime bien cet endroit, ça me fait du bien d'être parmi des gens qui se comportent naturellement et sans prétention.

Cependant, même si le voisinage est des plus sympathiques, cela n'empêche pas le loyer d'être exorbitant, même pour un appartement aussi petit que le mien. Je vis dans un petit studio de vingt mètres carrés, c'est dire combien ça me change, moi qui ai toujours vécu dans le luxe et l'opulence. Je cumule donc les petits boulots pour joindre les deux bouts, mais cela reste tout de même difficile. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je ressemblerais aux Weasley ?

Je donne des cours de violon dans une petite école de musique locale. D'ailleurs, je remercie ma mère de m'avoir forcé à apprendre dès mon plus jeune âge à en jouer, même si c'était pour se vanter de son fils prodige auprès de ses amies. Cela m'assure un salaire correct mais bien insuffisant que je complète par d'autres emplois. Je travaille également quelques soirs par semaine comme barman dans une boîte gay du quartier. Faire des cocktails est assez amusant et ça me rappelle les cours de potions de Snape, le chaudron et les ingrédients bizarroïdes en moins.

Les premiers temps, je ne parvenais pas à garder un emploi plus d'une semaine. Je débarquais tout juste dans le monde moldu et j'avais tout à apprendre rapidement. J'avais décidé de ne plus faire de magie, je ne voulais pas que l'on me retrouve grâce à ça. Je me suis donc lié d'amitié avec mes voisines, un couple de lesbiennes vraiment très gentilles. Je leur ai fait croire que je débarquais d'un bled perdu au fin fond des Cornouailles et que je ne connaissais rien à rien. Pourquoi la Sibérie et pas un village d'Afrique ? Parce qu'un blond aux yeux gris, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine de surcroît, là-bas, c'est comme la neige : ultra rare.

J'ai donc appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir : l'électricité, les voitures, le lave-vaisselle, les ordinateurs, la télévision, American Idol, Britney Spears… J'avais du mal à me l'avouer, mais je trouvais les Moldus tout de même assez ingénieux d'arriver à se débrouiller aussi bien sans magie. J'ai aussi appris comment faire cuire des pâtes, comment repasser mes chemises, comment faire des courses au supermarché… Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai fini par prendre le pli.

Avant, arriver à vivre sans magie relevait de l'impossible pour moi. Maintenant il faut juste y mettre du sien mais c'est possible. Il faut juste passer sous silence les ( nombreux ) ratés que j'ai eu…

Et Merlin sait que j'en ai eu…

Ça fait sept ans que je ne fais plus de magie. Au départ, c'était extrêmement difficile. Je me retenais à la dernière seconde tellement c'était instinctif. Et je me sentais mal. J'étais nerveux, stressé, toujours sur les nerfs.

J'avais peur aussi. Tellement peur que l'on me retrouve et que je subisse le baiser du Détraqueur. Je n'en dormais pas, les premiers jours je m'enfermais chez moi, je passais mes nuits à rester éveillé, aux aguets, sursautant au moindre bruit.

J'ai commencé à fumer pour me calmer. Je savais bien que c'était une réaction tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale : j'ai passé toute ma vie à utiliser la magie. Arrêter du jour au lendemain a créé comme un manque. Maintenant, c'est la nicotine qui remplace la magie. Je sais que je suis en train de me tuer à petit feu mais c'est le prix à payer pour vivre tranquille… Quel tragédien je fais quand même !

Cependant, même si j'ai arrêté la magie et quitté le monde auquel j'appartenais, j'avoue me sentir parfois nostalgique. Des fois, je ressors de mon placard les vieux cartons poussiéreux qui contiennent mes vieilles affaires que je n'ai pas réussi à jeter. Mon balai, mes manuels, mon uniforme aux armoiries de Serpentard, mon album photo... Des fois je pleure aussi... Ma baguette, elle, elle est enfermée dans une boîte. J'ai fait ça pour me forcer à ne plus faire de magie. J'ai jeté la clé qui cadenassait la boîte pour être sûr de ne pas rechuter.

Je finis par me lever de mon canapé.

Il faut que j'aille travailler. Il faut que j'aille travailler. Il faut que j'aille travailler. Il faut que j'aille travailler. Il faut que j'aille travailler... C'est devenu mon leitmotiv, c'est pour me forcer à me bouger, sinon je passerais tout mon temps à végéter sur mon canapé.

Je me dirige dans la minuscule salle de bain adjacente pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Quand je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Mes cheveux ont perdu leur bel éclat qui se transmet de Malfoy en Malfoy ( dixit mon père ), ils sont secs, fourchus et emmêlés. Mon visage est blafard, comme si on m'avait passé de la craie dessus et mes lèvres sont toutes gercées. Quant à mes yeux, ils sont injectés de sang, j'ai des cernes violets qui font ressortir mon teint cadavérique. J'ai beaucoup maigri et j'ai l'air d'un épouvantail anorexique.

Charmant.

Si ma mère me voyait... Bof, de toute façon, elle ne peut plus me voir...

Et merde. J'avais dit que j'arrêterai de penser à ça, bordel. Je secoue la tête. Penser à mes parents ne va pas arranger mon état déjà lamentable, ça ne fera que me rendre un peu plus dépressif...

Bon, vous voulez tout savoir ? OK. Mes parents sont morts. Mon père a subit le baiser du Détraqueur quand Voldemort a appris que j'avais failli à ma mission en sixième année et il végète à Azkaban. Ça m'a fichu un sacré coup quand Snape m'a appris ça. Et ça n'a fait que renforcer mon dégoût pour celui qui était mon supposé « Maître ».

Quant à ma mère, elle a quitté les rangs des Mangemorts suite à ce qui est arrivé à mon père. Elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort, ni que je devienne comme mon père. Elle est devenue en quelque sorte espionne pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils la cachaient de Voldemort en échange de renseignements. Je lui passais les informations dont ils avaient besoin, étant toujours parmi les serviteurs du Lord Noir, et elle les leur donnait, sans leur dire que c'était moi qui les lui fournissais. Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque en me montrant à eux et révélant ainsi que j'étais une taupe.

Tout a changé le soir de Noël...

J'avais rejoins ma mère dans sa cachette et nous avions passé la soirée ensemble, un peu comme avant cette guerre. Je la voyais tellement peu que j'avais réalisé à quel point je tenais à elle, à quel point elle me manquait et combien les rares instants que nous passions ensemble étaient devenus précieux. Nous étions cachés dans le minuscule grenier poussiéreux que l'Ordre du Phénix avait mis à sa disposition, j'avais ramené de quoi manger et nous avions improvisé un simulacre de petite fête. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée en face de nous. Elle m'avait offert une chaîne d'argent qu'elle portait à son cou, avec un pendentif en forme de B enlacé par un serpent aux yeux émeraude.

Deux Mangemorts sont apparus juste à ce moment là. Crabbe et Goyle juniors. Tout est allé très vite. Ils ont eu un mouvement de surprise en me reconnaissant et ont commencé à lancer des sorts tandis que je lançais un bouclier pour nous protéger. J'ai plongé derrière le lit tandis que ma mère ripostait avec une force impressionnante malgré sa faiblesse. Le combat soulevait des nuages de poussière qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation. J'ai immobilisé Crabbe tandis que Goyle avait acculé ma mère contre un mur et l'avait désarmée. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai poussé un cri et brisé le sortilège jeté sur Crabbe en pointant ma baguette sur Goyle. L'autre en a profité pour me projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quand je me suis relevé, ma mère gisait au sol, les bras en croix, les yeux grands ouverts. Et Goyle avait un air profondément satisfait sur le visage…

A cet instant, peu m'importait que je connaisse Crabbe et Goyle depuis toujours, qu'ils aient toujours été à mes côtés, que c'était mes camarades d'école… Ils venaient de tuer ma mère… Je me rappelle encore du sentiment de haine dévorant qui est remonté le long de ma gorge et la voix dans ma tête qui me hurlait de les massacrer. J'ai eu peur de moi-même à cet instant, peur de ce que je pouvais faire...

J'ai transplané rapidement pour apparaître derrière Crabbe. Le temps qu'il se retourne, je lui avais mis le plus beau crochet du droit qu'il ait été donné de voir. J'ai écarté sa baguette du pied et j'ai jeté le Doloris sur Goyle. Crabbe me fixait avec un rictus sardonique aux lèvres, haletant. Mon pied est parti tout seul se ficher dans son visage alors qu'un craquement retentissait. Il s'est retourné face contre terre, gémissant de douleur. J'ai écrasé sa tête de mon pied comme s'il ç'avait été une vulgaire noix et il a cessé de bouger. Je me suis tourné vers Goyle qui criait toujours en se débattant au sol. Un sortilège de mon père m'est alors revenu en mémoire. Un sort très puissant et terriblement maléfique, qui faisait bouillir le sang à l'intérieur du corps jusqu'à ce que la personne meure. Et je l'ai lancé…

Pendant qu'il hurlait en se tordant dans tous les sens, je me suis approché de ma mère. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle. Elle ressemblait aux poupées de porcelaines des magasins de jouets, tellement belle et immobile. Son visage n'exprimait aucune peur, aucune terreur, juste un air profondément fier et noble. J'ai fermé ses beaux yeux gris de la main et j'ai enveloppé son corps dans ma cape. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras avec douceur, comme si j'avais peur de la réveiller. J'étais dans un état proche de la léthargie. Tout était cotonneux autour de moi, les bruits d'agonie de Goyle me paraissaient très lointains, un peu comme si j'étais sous l'eau…

Je me suis finalement retourné pour voir les deux garçons qui avaient été autrefois mes compagnons. Morts. J'ai fait léviter leurs corps jusqu'à la cheminée. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse la moindre preuve de mon passage ici. On pouvait facilement arracher aux morts leurs souvenirs, et Voldemort ne devait pas savoir que j'étais un traître. Du moins pas tout de suite. L'odeur de chair brûlée s'élevait dans la pièce alors que je ramassais la chaîne offerte par ma mère.

Et puis j'ai transplané…

Je suis arrivé devant notre maison. Elle était devenue la demeure et le quartier général de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'installer ailleurs, dans un endroit plus proche de Poudlard. Je me suis dirigé dans le jardin, ma mère toujours dans mes bras. Après l'avoir déposée au sol, j'ai creusé une tombe au pied d'un arbre. Un cerisier sous lequel il y avait un petit banc. Dans cette tombe, j'ai fait apparaître un cercueil. Je tremblais. Puis, je me suis agenouillé près d'elle et je l'ai serré très fort dans mes bras sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, comme mu par une force invisible. Je l'ai embrassé doucement sur le front, puis je l'ai faite léviter avec ma baguette jusqu'à son cercueil et, alors que je la voyais qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi, j'ai soudainement réalisé tout ce que ça impliquait.

J'étais seul. Irrémédiablement seul. Plus personne ne serait là pour m'aider, plus personne ne serait là pour me consoler, pour s'inquiéter pour moi. Je me sentais tellement misérable de m'être moqué de ses attentions ( un peu étouffantes, certes) envers moi, tellement stupide de jamais lui avoir dit combien elle était importante pour moi, tellement idiot de pas l'avoir remerciée pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi... Plus je la voyais descendre, plus je me retenais de laisser couler les larmes qui s'accumulaient. J'ai recouvert la fosse de terre. C'est probablement la chose la plus difficile et douloureuse que j'ai eu à faire dans toute ma vie. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à enterrer ses parents. Pas comme ça. Pas dans ces conditions.

Je me suis éloigné, me forçant à avancer, à ne pas pleurer, à rester fort. Je serrais la chaîne qu'elle m'avait offerte dans mon poing, comme si ça allait m'aider, comme si, grâce à ça, la douleur allait disparaître... Je suis entré dans le manoir. Il avait été laissé à l'abandon pendant trop de temps : la poussière s'accumulait sur les meubles restants, des toiles d'araignée avaient élu domicile dans les recoins, le désordre ambiant qui régnait là aurait ait fait passer ce palace pour un taudis. J'ai monté le grand escalier jusqu'à ma chambre qui était restée telle qu'elle. J'ai pris une malle que j'ai remplie avec des vêtements et quelques objets auxquels je tenais.

Je devais faire vite. La mort de Crabbe et Goyle n'allait pas passer inaperçue très longtemps aux yeux de Voldemort, en plus de ma disparition. J'ai fait léviter ma malle derrière moi alors que je traversais quelques couloirs en courant, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de mes parents. Elle avait été saccagée, les rideaux avaient été déchirés, le lit retourné et les tiroirs gisaient au sol, leur contenu répandu par terre.

J'étais dans un état second, aussi suis-je entré rapidement, sans faire fis du désastre. J'ai attrapé la photo de leur mariage, dont le verre avait été brisé et je l'ai fourrée dans ma malle. J'ai hésité un instant, puis j'ai saisi le flacon de parfum de ma mère qui trônait sur sa coiffeuse éventrée.

Et puis j'ai transplané immédiatement de ma maison, sans un regard en arrière, laissant tout derrière moi...

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**.  
**

Ce soir donc, c'est Noël.

Et je suis seul.

Pas que ça me dérange, mais d'habitude, je le passe avec mes voisines, Lindsay et Mélanie. Leurs familles n'acceptent pas leur homosexualité et refusent de les voir. Elles restent donc toutes les deux seules pour Noël mais m'invitent toujours à le passer avec elles. Ce soir-là, elles sont parties au restaurant et je ne pouvais pas les accompagner étant donné que je finis mon service à deux heures et demi du matin. Mais comme je leur ai dit, ce n'est pas une soirée de plus passée seul qui va me tuer…

Je regarde le petit sapin planté dans une vieille boîte de conserve, décoré de quelques boules et de guirlandes pelées que j'ai posé près de la fenêtre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en ai acheté un, les autres années je ne décorais pas mon studio. Peut-être que c'est parce que je me suis souvenu des Noël que l'on fêtait chez moi. Les elfes décoraient le manoir de façon spectaculaire, les illuminations le rendaient moins sinistre et plus vivant. J'adorais cette période de l'année. Peut-être, tout compte fait, que j'avais envie de me rappeler le bon vieux temps...

Je quitte mon pyjama dépareillé et j'enfile rapidement un jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et frissonne en voyant les maisons et les rues recouvertes de neige. Le vent fait s'agiter les quelques arbres que je distingue. Je passe un épais pull en laine noir et j'enfile mes bottes. Mon manteau traîne sur un fauteuil. Je le saisi et m'en revêts avant d'ajouter une grosse écharpe que mes voisines m'ont tricotée et des gants. Distraitement, je prends ma sacoche, l'oeil fixé sur mon frigo. Je reste un moment immobile, l'esprit ailleurs. Puis je me dirige vers la porte que j'ouvre et je sors, en songeant à acheter du lait et des bougies.

Misère, quelle vie…

'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'**  
**

« Ho ho hooo !! Joyeux Noël !!! »

_Dilingdilingdilingdilingdilingdilingdiling !!!_

Des fois, je suis heureux d'avoir quitté le monde des sorciers. C'est vraiment rare que je pense cela, mais, en cet instant, c'est avec une joie mêlée de soulagement que je me félicite d'être venu me perdre dans ce trou.

Pourquoi ?

Hum.

Vous voyez cet homme au milieu de la rue, posté près d'un supermarché Sainsbury's ? Celui-là même qui est déguisé en Père Noël et qui secoue une grosse cloche ridicule ? Cet homme qui distribue des bons de réductions et chantonne du mieux qu'il peut ? Vous le voyez ?

Parfait.

C'est moi.

Oui, je sais, ça choque. Ça m'a fait la même chose quand je me suis regardé dans une glace après avoir enfilé ce costume ridicule. Je croyais être déjà au plus bas mais, apparemment, je n'avais encore rien vu... Je me demande si le destin me réserve encore des surprises de ce genre. Parce que ressembler à Dumbledore – paix à son âme - les fringues rouges en moins, c'est vraiment la pire chose qui me soit arrivée… A croire qu'il y a une malédiction qui s'est prise d'affection pour moi...

Vous devez très certainement vous demander ce que je fais ici, à me donner en spectacle d'une façon telle qu'elle donnerait la gerbe aux illustres ancêtres Malfoy. En fait, c'est un boulot que j'ai trouvé en cherchant dans les petites annonces. Ils cherchaient un gugus pour faire le père Noël et je n'ai pas hésité, étant en manque d'argent. Quand ils m'ont montré le costume, j'ai eu un moment de flottement en pensant à mon prestige passé. Puis j'ai repensé à mon compte en banque désespérément vide et je suis parti me changer sans un mot.

Et me voilà donc dans la rue, à faire le guignol tout en me les caillant, regardant sans cesse ma montre en priant pour qu'elle affiche onze heures, moment béni signant la fin de ce calvaire. C'est vraiment parce que je suis à la dèche que je fais ça. Je soupire. J'en ai marre d'être pauvre !! Je veux être riche à nouveau !!!

« Dis maman !! C'est le vrai papa Noël ?

Je baisse les yeux pour apercevoir une gamine minuscule toute vêtue de rose, plantée devant moi, qui me regarde fixement. J'ai un mouvement de recul involontaire en la voyant. Les enfants ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, loin de là. Je fais toujours mon possible pour les éviter. La mère de la gosse arrive en courant, chargée de paquets, tirant deux autres gamins par le bras qui hurlent en montrant les vitrines illuminées du doigt.

Charmant.

- Lottie je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir comme ça ! Et arrête d'embêter ce monsieur !!

- Mais est-ce que c'est le vrai père Noël maman ???

Sa voix suraiguë commence à me vriller les tympans. Je fais un effort surhumain pour sourire avec gentillesse, comme l'aurait fait Dumbledore, mais je sens que le résultat ne doit pas être fameux. Bon sang mais pourquoi ai-je accepté ce job pourri ?

- Bien sûr que c'est le père Noël ! lance sa mère comme si c'était une évidence, en me jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que j'allais lui dire que non, que je n'étais pas le père Noël mais Draco Malfoy et qu'elle ferait mieux de déguerpir avant que je m'énerve ? Ça n'aurait absolument pas été mon genre, voyons…

- Le vrai de vrai ???

Je commence à en avoir marre de l'entendre piailler alors je me baisse pour me trouver à sa hauteur. Elle me regarde d'un air extatique, un sourire immense ( auquel il manque trois dents ) aux lèvres, attendant ma confirmation. Allez Draco ! Courage, tu as fait pire dans ta vie après tout !! Dis-lui que oui et après elle te laissera tranquille !!!

- Bien sûr que je suis le vrai père Noël, dis-je en contrefaisant ma voix, de manière à la faire passer pour celle d'un vieillard bienveillant.

Son sourire disparaît immédiatement. Son visage se crispe, sa bouche tremble et elle me fusille du regard. Euh… J'ai dit une connerie ?

- Alors pourquoi l'année dernière j'ai eu une peluche Lilo et Stitch ?? beugle-t-elle. Je t'avais demandé une poupée Barbie qu'on peut coiffer et maquiller et qui a les cheveux qu'on peut changer de couleur !!! Pas une peluche toute pas belle !!!

Elle éclate en sanglots et se met à sauter sur place en hurlant. Je me redresse d'un bond, surpris de ce coup d'éclat. Terrorisé serait le mot adéquat. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de poupée ?! Et pourquoi elle braille comme ça ?!? Je jette un regard angoissé autour de moi. Les passants se sont arrêtés pour nous regarder avec étonnement.

- T'es méchant !! Méchant !! Méchant !!!!

A chaque « méchant » elle tape du pied, c'est assez synchronisé, surtout avec sa voix qui monte des aigus astronomiques. Sa mère l'attrape par la main en lui ordonnant de se taire et me jette un regard courroucé. Comme si c'était de ma faute !! Elle n'avait qu'à la lui acheter, sa Barbie, au lieu de lui refourguer une peluche, ça lui aurait évité de se ridiculiser en public ! Non mais !!

Le monstre refuse de partir et sa mère essaye tant bien que mal de l'éloigner de moi. Peine perdue. Elle finit par la traîner par le bras, la gamine hurlant toujours à pleins poumons.

- MECHANT MECHANT MECHANT MECHANT MECHANT…"

Charmant.

Quand elles disparaissent au coin de la rue et que les hurlements se sont enfin tus, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Les badauds autour de moi continuent de me dévisager avant de finalement se disperser.

Misère... Pourquoi Voldemort ne m'a pas tué ?

Je me remets à faire sonner ma cloche et à distribuer des bons de réductions, encore énervé par ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai surtout honte mais bon, d'un autre côté, personne ne sait qui je suis. C'est le seul avantage de ce costume et de cette barbe qui me démange.

Plus jamais en père Noël ! Jamais !! Jamais !!!

Tiens, il se remet à neiger...

'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Il est dix heures et demie. Plus qu'une demie heure à tenir avant de quitter cette horreur qui me donne de l'urticaire. J'en ai marre, je veux rentrer chez moi. Depuis que le monstre hurleur de tout à l'heure est parti, je me suis fait successivement aborder par trois hommes d'âge mûr qui voulaient apparemment réaliser un vieux fantasme et se taper un père Noël, un rottweiler en liberté a failli m'arracher la jambe et je l'ai évité de justesse en grimpant à un arbre et des gamins m'ont bombardé de boules de neige…

Zen. C'est Noël.

J'arrête de secouer ma cloche et je masse mon bras qui commence à avoir des crampes. Je m'octroie quelques minutes de pause et me dirige derrière le supermarché. Je m'adosse contre un mur, à côté des conteneurs remplis à ras bords. Enfin, un peu de tranquillité. Je libère mon visage de cette foutue fausse barbe et je sors mon paquet de cigarettes de ma poche. Je prends mon briquet et m'en allume une. Une bouffée. La fumée descend le long de ma gorge puis s'échappe de ma bouche en de fines volutes blanchâtres.

Je ferme les yeux. La musique résonne au loin et seul le bruit d'une bouche d'aération trouble ma quiétude. Je porte à nouveau la cigarette à ma bouche, regardant ma montre qui indique dix heures moins le quart.

PAR-FAIT.

Je vais bientôt quitter cet accoutrement pour aller vraiment travailler. Mon service à la boîte de nuit qui m'emploie débute à onze heures et quart. Ça me laisse un peu de temps pour y aller, la discothèque n'étant située qu'au centre de Soho, ce qui me facilite la vie, les transports en commun étant vraiment hors de prix. Je me souviens alors que, ce soir, c'est une soirée spécial Noël, avec un concours de déguisements et des animations. Heureusement que le personnel n'est pas obligé de se déguiser lui aussi...

Un bruit de ferraille me fait sursauter et je me redresse d'un bloc. Je reste silencieux et inspecte la ruelle du regard, aux abois. Je distingue quelques boîtes de conserves qui roulent par terre. Je fronce les sourcils puis, ne voyant rien, je finis rapidement ma clope avant de retourner jouer les barbus.

Je me retourne quand même avant de quitter la ruelle et mon cœur fait un bond gigantesque dans ma poitrine quand je vois deux yeux verts globuleux qui me fixent dans l'ombre. L'un des conteneurs est entrouvert et les yeux se trouvent juste dans l'entrebâillement, pointés sur moi. Je distingue un bonnet rouge à pompon blanc par-dessus, un peu comme celui que j'ai. J'ai peur tout d'un coup et je me précipite jusque devant Sainsbury's, ma barbe à nouveau en place et ma cloche en main. Je tremble encore un peu mais la lumière, le bruit et la foule me rassurent et me calment rapidement. Je finis par ricaner nerveusement. Ça devait sûrement être un chat ou une autre bestiole. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter de la sorte.

Ho ho hooo...

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.**  
**

« Salut Draco !

J'abandonne le rangement de mes bouteilles et me retourne vers la personne qui m'appelle en hurlant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique. Un large sourire ourle mes lèvres quand je reconnais mes voisines.

- Surprise ! s'exclament-elles en riant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? je demande en souriant toujours. Il est bientôt une heure du matin, vous devriez être chez vous, pas dans une boîte gay !

Lindsay a vingt-huit ans. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette. Elle est plus grande que sa compagne et plus plantureuse ; elle a brisé le coeur de nombreux hommes quand elle leur avoué qu'elle était lesbienne. Elle est artiste peintre et travaille dans une galerie célèbre de la capitale. Mélanie, quand à elle, est son exact opposé. De taille moyenne et très fine, elle a des cheveux bruns courts à la garçonne et des yeux noirs. C'est une avocate redoutable qui œuvre dans le droit social. Elles sont toutes les deux en tenue de soirée.

- On s'est dit que ce serait sympa de passer te voir, répond Lindsay en haussant les épaules. Comme ça on passera la soirée avec toi et on rentrera ensemble. En plus, on n'est jamais venues dans cette boîte.

- Ce qui est normal vu que c'est une boîte gay, je rétorque en roulant des yeux.

- Et alors ? Nous aussi on est gays ! réplique Mélanie. Enfin… on est des gays féminins !

J'éclate de rire.

- Au fait, reprend Lindsay, tu es très beau comme ça.

Elle n'a pas tord. J'aime être bien habillé, de plus, dans le monde de la nuit, l'apparence et l'image que l'on renvoie de soi sont très importantes. Là, je porte un pantalon noir à pli qui me va comme un gant, une chemise blanche immaculée et un gilet noir sans manches. J'ai plaqué mes cheveux en arrière comme à Poudlard

Bref, depuis le début de mon service, on ne cesse de me dévorer du regard. Le comptoir est devenu mon rempart personnel contre les gens un peu trop… comment dire… échauffés. Dure vie que celle de sex-symbol… et avant qu'on ne me taxe de prétentieux, je précise que je rigole. Bande d'aigris.

- Encore heureux, je dis en tirant sur mon nœud papillon. Mais si vous m'aviez vu trois heures plus tôt vous n'auriez certainement pas dit la même chose.

Je leur raconte l'épouvantable début de soirée auquel j'ai été confronté et, au lieu de me plaindre, elles se mettent à rire à gorge déployée, ces traîtresses. Je boude et je retourne trier mes chères bouteilles.

Mon patron me dit souvent que je suis trop maniaque avec ces pauvres bouteilles. Ce qui est totalement absurde. Je les trie par degré d'alcool, du plus faible au plus élevé. Je fais trois classes : les moins alcoolisées, les moyennement alcoolisées et les vachement alcoolisées. Je les délimite avec un bout de guirlande et je mets les bouteilles de chaque classe dans l'ordre alphabétique. Ça ne prouve en aucun cas que je suis maniaque mais que c'est hyper intelligent comme système de rangement. Alala, je suis un incompris…

- Bon alors, vous voulez boire quoi ? je demande dès qu'elles ont fini de glousser.

- Moi je vais te prendre un Blue Lagoon, répond Mélanie. Et toi Linds ?

- Euh… Un cocktail sans alcool s'il te plaît Draco… Tu n'aurais pas un truc à la noix de coco ?

- Hmm… Je peux te faire une _Piña Colada_ si tu veux, dis-je avec un fort accent espagnol pour me la jouer.

- Ok, va pour une Pi… Cola… chais pas quoi !

Je prends un verre long que je pose devant Mélanie et un verre tulipe pour Lindsay. Je sors une bouteille de vodka et une de curaçao bleu. Je sors un citron du mini frigo sous le plan de travail et je le coupe en deux. Puis je prends un air à la James Bond et je dégaine mon arme ultime : le shaker. Je verse la vodka et le curaçao bleu dans le shaker, j'ajoute des glaçons et je presse le citron pour en extraire le jus. Je le referme avec le couvercle et je le secoue vigoureusement.

Mélanie me demande si je sais faire les trucs bizarres que les barmen font, quand ils balancent le liquide dans tous les sens. Je lui réponds que oui. J'ai quand même eu cinq ans pour me perfectionner. Au début, les trois quarts du shaker finissaient sur le comptoir quand j'essayais de faire comme les barmen pro et mon patron se foutait ( gentiment ) de moi. Alors je m'entraînais à l'abri des regards, dans mon studio, mais alcool et moquette ça ne fait pas bon ménage, surtout en cas de rencontre. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

D'ailleurs, en voyant leur air admiratif alors que je transvase le mélange plusieurs fois, je ne suis pas peu fier de moi. Je verse le tout dans le verre de Mélanie et je lui ajoute une paille.

Pour Lindsay, je mélange crème de coco, sirop d'orgeat et jus d'ananas. Je verse le mélange crémeux dans son verre, j'ajoute une gaufrette et une longue pique.

Charmant.

- Et voilà un petit aperçu du grand maître Malfoy, inclinez-vous devant mon talent, faibles femmes ! je fais en saluant.

Elles applaudissent en riant et dégustent leur boisson avant de se répandre en compliments. Grisé, je leur dis que c'est ma tournée avant de réaliser que, décidément, la flatterie marche toujours autant sur moi. Tant pis… Le concours de costumes commence et elles m'abandonnent pour aller voir ça de plus près.

Je reste au bar, accoudé contre le comptoir. Perdu dans mes pensées. Je fixe le nom de la boîte éclairé par des dizaines d'ampoules rouges et vertes. « The Survivor ». Le Survivant, pour les flemmards qui n'ont jamais fait d'anglais.

Comme à chaque fois, ça me fait penser à Potter.

Harry Potter.

Ha-rry Po-tter.

Alias Potty, le binoclard, le balafré, l'orphelin... et tout autant de surnoms plus affectueux les un que les autres… J'ai une bouffée de nostalgie qui m'envahit quand je repense à toutes les crasses que j'ai pu lui faire. Ça me fait ricaner, tellement je me rends compte de ma puérilité d'antan.

Je me demande ce qu'il devient. Est-ce qu'il est toujours en vie ? Est-ce que Voldemort l'a tué ? Est-ce qu'il s'est marié avec cette rouquine et qu'elle lui a pondu cinq morveux ? Non je ne suis pas mauvaise langue, je me pose juste des questions.

Ce serait con qu'il soit mort après avoir échappé je ne sais combien de fois aux tentatives de meurtres de Voldemort. D'un autre côté, ce serait con qu'il soit avec la Weasley, hormis son sortilège de Chauve-Furie qu'elle ne réussit pas trop mal ( je parle en connaissance de cause ), elle est tout aussi insignifiante que le reste de cette famille de rouquins miséreux.

D'ailleurs qu'il y en ait eu un ou deux de morts ferait peut-être du bien à la courbe démographique sorcière. C'est impossible de pondre plus vite que cette famille.

Je me retourne pour finir de ranger mes bouteilles et je remarque qu'il manque du Jet 27. Je me dirige dans la remise située derrière le comptoir pour aller en chercher une bouteille mais quand je veux allumer l'interrupteur, ça ne marche pas. J'ai beau essayer et réessayer, en vain. Soupirant, je finis par prendre une petite lampe de poche posée sur une étagère et je parcours les rayonnages de produits. Je saisis un carton qui contient la précieuse bouteille et je l'ouvre rapidement pour en attraper une.

Quand je me redresse, je retiens un hurlement et manque de faire tomber la bouteille au sol. Devant moi, les mêmes énormes yeux verts de tout à l'heure me fixent, brillant étrangement dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je me précipite vers la porte et la referme derrière moi à double tour avant de me ruer jusqu'à mon bar bien-aimé. La musique, la foule, le bruit… Ma peur ne s'est pas envolée et je serre la bouteille d'alcool avec force, comme si ça allait me calmer. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un abruti. Un homme déjà passablement éméché me commande un whisky coca que je m'empresse de lui préparer pour oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

Morbleu Draco ! Tu dois être victime d'hallucinations, ce n'est pas possible autrement !! Ou alors c'est une blague qu'on me fait, mais le premier Avril c'est dans trois mois alors bon… Ou alors c'est la gamine de tout à l'heure qui se venge en me foutant la peur du siècle ! Oui !!! C'est ça !!!! Fichue mioche ! Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe !! On ne s'attaque pas à un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences !!! Je vais la...

- Nom de Dieu ça vient ce whisky coca !!!

- Tout de suite monsieur ! »

'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

« ...Et là, la même voix lui dit : _'C'est le directeur de la patinoire !'_ !!!

Il est trois heures du matin et nous sommes tous les trois en train de rentrer laborieusement jusque chez nous. La neige a cessé de tomber mais le vent siffle encore un peu. Il n'y a presque personne dans les rues, hormis de joyeux ivrognes qui s'étalent sur les plaques de verglas comme des gros tas.

Charmant.

Le silence pesant qui suit la chute de ma blague et l'air consterné de mes deux amies m'apprend que j'ai à nouveau fait un bide. Je me renfrogne, passablement vexé.

- Allez Draco, fait Lindsay, boude pas !

- Oui, renchérit Mélanie. Après tout, ce n'est que la... 546ème blague qui tombe à plat !

Et les voilà qui explosent de rire et se tenant l'une à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Je croise les bras et leur décoche le regard meurtrier façon Snape. Mmm... A en juger par leurs hurlements de rire hystériques, ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner... Tant pis, ça sera mieux la prochaine fois...

Je m'éloigne d'un pas digne et fier, comme me l'a appris mon père, mais je sens mon pied qui dérape sur le sol verglacé et je m'étale de tout mon long par terre avec un couinement tout sauf élégant. Les rires des deux maudites femmes censées être mes amies redoublent alors que je tente de me relever. Sans succès.

- Bouge pas... Hahahahaa... On va...Hihihi... t'aider... baragouine Mélanie en s'approchant laborieusement.

- Bas les pattes ! je siffle. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul !

- Oh très bien Monsieur Grincheux, glousse-t-elle en attrapant la main de sa compagne et en reprenant leur chemin. Nous on avance !

Elles s'éloignent en riant tandis que je me dépêtre comme je peux dans la neige, pestant à grand renfort de jurons. Je finis par me mettre sur le genoux et je rampe pour m 'éloigner de cette maudite plaque de verglas. Je reste un moment prostré par terre, avant qu'un craquement de branches ne me fasse sursauter. Je me tourne pour tomber nez à nez avec ces mêmes yeux luisants dans la nuit noire et effrayants, qui me fixent avec avidité.

La peur revient au triple galop et prend le contrôle total de mon corps. En moins d'une seconde, je suis sur mes pieds et je me rue en direction de mes deux amies sans me soucier un instant du verglas. Je me jette littéralement sur elles, hors d'haleine et elles poussent un cri de frayeur.

- Ça va Draco ? demande Lindsay avec inquiétude. On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme...

Je me retiens de lui dire que j'ai côtoyé des fantômes toute ma scolarité, dont cet original avec sa tête à moitié décapitée, et je la rassure avec un sourire forcé, mais il faudrait d'abord que je me convainque moi-même.

Dans l'arbre, les yeux ont disparu...

.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

.**  
**

Sitôt entré, je me rue dans le salon des mes amies, m'effondre sans aucune grâce sur leur pouf vert anis qui émet un couinement de protestation et je me retrouve avec les genoux au niveau du menton, à bâiller comme un hippopotame.

Charmant.

Mes deux voisines me regardent avec des yeux amusés tout en ôtant leurs lourds manteaux. Mélanie file dans la cuisine adjacente pendant que Lindsay s'affaire devant sa cheminée à allumer un bon feu. Après quelques instants, une douce chaleur commence à se répandre dans la petite pièce ainsi que l'odeur de bois brûlé caractéristique. Je ferme les yeux de bien-être et laisse ma tête partir en arrière.

J'entends Mélanie qui appelle sa compagne, puis des chuchotis et des bruits de verre. J'ouvre un œil. Elles ont déposé sur la table basse qui me fait face un plateau avec quelques bouteilles de whisky et de gin. Quelques biscuits apéritifs pour accompagner, des verres, des glaçons et une enveloppe.

Je les regarde, assises dans leur canapé qui me fait face, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est pour moi l'enveloppe ? je demande avec surprise.

Elles acquiescent avec des sourires de plus en plus larges. Je me peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, pas vraiment rassuré sur le pourquoi de ces sourires.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ouvre, répond Mélanie, tu verras bien...

J'obéis avec un soupir et décachette l'enveloppe. J'en sors une carte de papier glacé colorée, décorée de rennes, de sapins et de pères Noël. Quand je l'ouvre, une musique s'en échappe. La fameuse musique de Noël. Je ricane avant de lire.

'

_A notre cher Draco,_

_En espérant que le roi des bosseurs ( et des râleurs, frimeurs, grogneurs, chieurs, crâneurs... on s'arrête là, la carte n'a pas assez de place pour tous tes qualificatifs ) appréciera notre cadeau, nous te souhaitons un très joyeux Noël et t'embrassons très fort._

_Mélanie & Lindsay._

_'  
_

Je les regarde à nouveau, toujours souriantes. Je suis très touché par cette carte. C'est la première fois que j'en reçois une aussi gentille et attentionnée. Mes camarades de Poudlard n'avaient pas pour habitude de m'envoyer des cartes de vœux, pas plus que mes parents. C'est pourquoi je ne peux retenir un sourire heureux.

- Merci beaucoup, je fais.

- T'as juste lu la carte, idiot ! rit Lindsay. Tu n'as pas regardé ce qu'il y a d'autre...

Toujours souriant, je prends le papier accompagnant la carte. Je le déplie. Et je perds mon sourire. Je les regarde encore une fois, sentant que ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme comme celle d'un poisson rouge sans toutefois parvenir à émettre le moindre petit son.

Charmant.

- Alors, ça te plait ? demande Mélanie.

- Mais enfin... je balbutie. C'est trop... je ne peux pas accepter...

- Pitié Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas accepter ?

- Mais... c'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne peux pas, c'est vraiment...

Vous voulez savoir de quoi je parle ? Ok. Ces deux espèces de... de tarées m'ont offert une cure de thalassothérapie d'une semaine tous frais payés à Tanger au Maroc dans un étoile 4 étoiles au bord de la mer avec toute une palette de soins plus exquis les uns que les autres !!!

Je suis sensé partir demain matin et revenir le 31 Décembre !

- Écoute-moi mon petit chou, commence Mélanie. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît ? Presque sept ans maintenant ? En sept ans je ne t'ai jamais vu prendre ne serait-ce qu'une semaine de vacances. Tu ne fais que bosser !

- Oui mais...

- Mais rien du tout ! continue Lindsay. Il est temps que tu te reposes un peu ! Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu bosses à des heures pas possibles, tu dors à peine, tu fumes comme un sapeur, tu cours à droite et à gauche toute la journée... Prend-toi une bonne semaine tranquille, repose-toi, bronze un peu, fais quelques brasses dans l'Atlantique et tu reviens pour le nouvel an tout beau tout neuf !

Je reste silencieux, sachant qu'elles ont raison. Je m'épuise à la tâche et je prends à peine soin de moi. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce serait une bonne idée. Quitter l'Angleterre pluvieuse et enneigée pour le sable et le soleil chauds du Maroc m'apparaît comme très séduisant. Cependant...

- Le problème c'est que je travaille cette semaine et...

- On a été voir ton patron, me coupe Mélanie avec un grand sourire. Et il est plus que d'accord pour que tu te reposes un peu. D'ailleurs, il veut que tu lui ramènes des babouches, taille 45 !

OK. Je suis vaincu, j'ai plus rien à dire.

- Bon, d'accord, je soupire en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le pouf. Mais vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû. J'ai honte quand je compare avec mon cadeau...

Le matin même, j'avais offert à Lindsay un livre illustré sur Monet, son peintre préféré, relié en cuir avec de magnifiques photos que j'avais eu un mal de chien à trouver et surtout à négocier le prix, et Mélanie avait reçu un parfum d'une marque de luxe française qu'elle adore. Si j'avais eu ma fortune, c'est un tableau de Monet que j'aurais offert à Lindsay et toute la gamme de parfums et maquillage de la marque à Mélanie.

Mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut hein !

- On s'en fout, Draco, m'assure Lindsay avec ce sourire chaleureux qui lui est propre. On ne te fait pas de cadeaux en fonction de ce que tu nous offres. Ca nous fait autant plaisir qu'à toi, je te jure.

- En plus, on est malignes, rétorque Mélanie. On a fait en sorte que tu puisses revenir fêter le nouvel an en Angleterre. On sait à quel point tu es patriotique ! »

Patriotique mon cul, oui.

'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'

Environ deux heures plus tard, la bouteille de whisky est vide et trône sur la table à côté de trois autres bouteilles de gin et de liqueur de litchi. On n'est pas allé de main morte sur la boisson, c'est le cas de le dire. J'ai la tête qui tourne et mes yeux me piquent. Là, mes deux charmantes voisines sont affalées sur leur canapé, l'une sur l'autre, à moitié dans le coltar. Quant à moi, je ne suis pas plus glorieux, vu que je suis enfoncé dans un pouf jusqu'aux genoux. La chaleur du feu et l'alcool aidant, je me sens partir doucement...

Mmm... Je me sens bieeeen...

« Dracoooo, fait Mélanie d'une voix ensommeillée. Comment tu as su que tu étais gaaaay ?

Je la regarde avec surprise. Elle doit être trop bourrée pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle dit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je baragouine.

- Ben, moi, par exemple... C'était en seconde... Avec une de mes profs... J'la trouvais très attirante alors que... ( bâillement sonore ) j'ai jamais aimé les filles...

Je reste silencieux un moment. Je me trouve soudain très lucide pour quelqu'un qui a presque vidé une bouteille de whisky à lui tout seul. Je me plonge dans la contemplation du feu face à moi et les souvenirs affluent peu à peu.

- J'ai jamais aimé les garçons. Je suis né dans une famille... comment dire... très conservatrice et qui avait des idées très arrêtées sur certaines choses. Je ne me souviens pas qu'on ait jamais parlé d'homosexualité à la maison, comme si ça tombait sous le sens d'ignorer que ça existait, comme si c'était normal de ne pas en parler tellement c'était répugnant.

Elles m'écoutent en silence.

- Je partageais moi-même ces idées à l'époque, j'étais un petit con arrogant...

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé, remarque Lindsay en baillant.

Mélanie lui donne un coup de coude alors que je la fusille du regard.

- Bref, je vous ai dit que j'avais passé ma jeunesse dans un pensionnat réservé à... à l'élite, si je puis dire. Une espèce de château ancien, perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Nous n'étions pas très nombreux. Ma famille était très ancienne et très riche, probablement la plus riche du pays. Il y avait eu... une sorte de guerre, il y a quelques années de cela qui avait divisé les gens en deux clans. Et ma famille faisait partie du mauvais côté. Je suppose que, une fois que la guerre a cessé, la réputation de ma famille a perduré. Les gens savaient qui nous étions et nous traitaient avec une déférence qui ressemblait plus à de la servilité qu'autre chose.

Je stoppe mon récit, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Repenser à cette époque de ma vie est plus douloureux que je ne l'avais imaginé.

- J'avais eu une enfance des plus heureuses. Mes parents m'aiment et faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour satisfaire le moindre de mes caprices. J'étais un gosse pourri gâté qui n'avait jamais essuyé un refus de sa vie. Mais... il y avait ce garçon. Lors de ma toute première rentrée, j'ai rencontré un garçon qui était très célèbre dans notre... communauté. Il avait en quelque sorte contribué à la fin partielle de la guerre et les gens le vénéraient tel un dieu.

- Comment il s'appelait ? demande Mélanie.

- ... Harry. Harry Potter.

Je ferme les yeux, une migraine commençant à pointer le bout de son nez. Je sens que demain le réveil sera corsé.

- J'ai toujours entendu parler de lui, ma famille n'avait pas pour lui la même considération que les autres mais il me fascinait. J'ai aussitôt été à sa rencontre et je lui ai offert mon amitié. Qu'il a refusée. Je l'ai haï pour cela, il était le premier à me refuser quelque chose que je désirais. Je lui ai pourri la vie par la suite, comme pour me venger de l'affront qu'il m'avait fait. Nous nous détestions cordialement. Je passais mon temps à penser à lui et à la prochaine crasse que j'allais lui faire.

Les images me reviennent avec plus de précisions, les souvenirs se font plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans mon récit. Mes amies me regardent avec attention, soucieuses de ne faire aucun bruit.

- Mes sentiments ont évolué quand j'ai eu 16 ans. La guerre avait recommencé et ma famille avait été menacée. On avait fait pression sur moi pour que j'accomplisse quelque chose en s'en prenant à mes parents. Je devais accomplir la mission qui m'était confiée si je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent. Je devais tuer le leader de l'autre camp.

Elles se regardent avec effroi.

- Ce fut... incroyablement dur. J'ai passé une année affreuse, partagé entre la peur que mes parents ne soient tués et l'horreur de commettre un meurtre. J'ai néanmoins mis tout en œuvre pour mener cette mission à bien. J'ai échoué plusieurs fois mais j'ai continué. Je me dégoûtais. Ma fierté ne supportait pas que je sois obligé de me soumettre à un tel chantage. Je n'en dormais pas, je devenais fou.

Je resserre mes bras autour de moi, comme pour me protéger, alors que la sensation familière d'oppression me glace.

- Ce garçon... Harry... se doutait de quelque chose. Il me suivait pour tenter de découvrir ce que je tramais. J'ai réussit à garder mon secret jusqu'au bout. Et je l'enviais. Il était du bon côté, il n'avait personne qui menaçait ses parents, qui étaient morts depuis longtemps. Il était aimé, soutenu, compris... Bien des fois je me suis demandé s'il ne valait pas mieux que je lui demande son aide. Et je me ravisais au dernier moment, il me détestait trop pour ne serait-ce que m'écouter. Et je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir...

- Mon obsession pour lui, j'ai finalement compris qu'elle n'était pas dû à la haine, mais à autre chose. Quelque chose de totalement différent. Et j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que cela impliquait. La guerre, mes parents menacés de mort, ma mission, sa haine... Je ne pouvais pas accepter ces sentiments. Alors je me suis endurci, j'ai gardé tout cela au fond de moi et j'ai mené ma mission à bien, même si ce n'est pas moi qui aie assassiné la personne.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Harry, il me poursuivait après que j'aie terminé ce que j'avais à faire. Il y avait tellement de haine et de folie dans son regard que c'est comme si j'avais reçu un coup de couteau au cœur. J'ai compris que je n'ai vraiment même plus la moindre parcelle d'espoir. Tout était terminé avant même d'avoir eu une chance de commencer... »

Quand je redresse la tête, je vois mes deux amies profondément endormies, ronflant légèrement. Mélanie enlace Lindsay qui a sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

Je souris. C'est mieux qu'elles dorment.

Au moins comme ça, elles ne voient pas les larmes qui dévalent mes joues...

'

* * *

_TBC…__ ( ça fait classe de mettre ça, en espérant que vous avez apprécié, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience )_


End file.
